Descendants
The DescendantsDrake's Fortune concept art., also called mutants and zombies, were mutated creatures that lived on the Pacific island holding El Dorado. They were originally Spaniards competing with Francis Drake to gain possession of the treasure, before the curse of El Dorado changed them. They were featured as enemies in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, with several hints of their existence given through much of the game. Overview Descendants crawl on all fours and have pitch black, dilated eyes. They were devoid of hair (possibly a form of the mutation or just from living in the underground) and wore only loin cloths and seemingly ceremonial strappings. They had green, albino or normal human colored skin, abnormally large fingers, and two toes on each foot. They could not speak, and only produced feral growls, screeches, and roars. History Discovery Many years ago, Sir Francis Drake was competing with the Spanish to find the fabled gold of El Dorado. The Spaniards found the treasure first, which was revealed to not be a city of gold as widely believed, but a solid gold statue. They relocated it to an island in the Pacific. Drake followed, and witnessed as the Spanish opened the statue within a cave-like vault. Inside lay a rotten mummified corpse. The dust from the mummy was inhaled by the Spaniards, and they were horrifically transformed into ferocious animals. Drake recorded these unholy events in his diary and fled. He then destroyed all of the Spanish ships so that the evil curse could never be transported off of the island. Knowing full well that his doom was inevitable, Sir Francis wielded his rapier in a final stand inside the treasure vault. Drake was soon killed by the mutated Spaniards, his body left laying inside the vault, bloodied and clawed upon. The Spaniards, turned into creatures called the Descendants, never again left the island, and inhabitted it for many years. They also built several ceremonial sites across the island. They worshipped the statue that transformed them, and were slaves to protect it, the very representation of its curse. Centuries later, soldiers of Nazi Germany came across the first island and searched for the gold of El Dorado, continuing the expedition of Francis Drake and the Spanish. A German U-boat got caught in the Amazon during flood season and was stuck. After this, some of the Descendants apart from those on the island where the statue was moved encountered the Nazis. They infiltrated the U-boat and slaughtered the soldiers, and it was abandoned. When the Germans found the statue on the island it had been moved to, they took it further inland. The inspection and opening of the statue was then filmed. A soldier inhaled the dust of the mummy laying inside, and he was changed into another creature. The zombie soldier remained standing in front of the camera and his fellow soldiers as his transformation took hold. He viciously roared, swung his arms in a hostile manner, and foamed at the mouth. He then lunged at the camera, ending the film in a horrific manner. The mutated Spaniards on the island then came out of hiding in the shadows, and eventually killed every Nazi. Afterwards, they went back into hiding, setting booby traps across the island. Re-emergence Several decades later, explorer Nathan Drake, whose ancestor was Sir Francis Drake, became engaged in searching for El Dorado. He, Victor Sullivan, and Elena Fisher all became caught up in unraveling the fable. After finding Drake's lost diary with Elena's help, Nate went with Sully to the island where El Dorado had first been. There, they found the underground temple where the idol had once rested. Depicted on the walls were carvings of odd figures bowing before the gold statue, and Sully couldn't tell whether they were actually human. They later came across the abandoned U-boat stuck in the Amazon. Nate went inside to investigate, and found the several dead Nazis, disgusted at how they had apparently been 'ripped to shreds'. He then got a lead on where El Dorado had been moved to by checking the Germans' records. He and Sully were then confronted by Gabriel Roman, Atoq Navarro and Navarro's mercenaries, another party after El Dorado. After escaping, Sully appearing to have been killed, Nate went with Elena to the island where the statue was transported. They experienced difficulties with Eddy Raja, Nate's rival who was also trying to get the gold, and his pirates. He was under Roman and Navarro's employ, sent to catch Nate and secure the island. While tending to his duties, Eddy found that he and his men were not safe on the island. He became emotional and enraged that his men were dying faster and faster by something he could not see. What had been killing them was the stealthy Descendants, eliminating those trespassing on their island bit by bit. He and his adversaries were also opposed by the traps set around the jungles. Later, while running from Roman and Navarro's mercenaries, Nate and Elena came across a dead pirate impaled by another trap. The spikes on the trap were made from shards of their seaplane, which had crashed when they arrived, showing it was recently made. Nate also noticed odd two-toed footprints in the ground, indicating 'something' had been by since the trap was sprung. He then listened closesly at the unsettling silence, and suspected he and Elena were being watched. Not wishing to worry Elena, he acted as if it was nothing, and suggested they leave before they ran into "whatever's been chewing on this guy." Later, the two began exploration of underground tunnels beneath the island's monastery. It was down here that Nate heard an argument between Eddy Raja and Gabriel Roman. Roman was upset that Eddy was not doing his job by letting Nate roam free and leaving the island less secure. Eddy told him that his men were getting slaughtered by something other than Nate and that the island was cursed. Roman and Navarro dismissed Eddy as being superstitous and informed him that he and his crew would not be getting a share of the gold, telling him to leave the island. Angered by Roman not heeding his warning and trying to cut him loose, Eddy left him. Despite Roman telling him to depart, Eddy continued to look for El Dorado with his men, separate from the mercenaries. Deeper in the tunnels, Nate began to notice signs of the cursed creatures' existence, such as feral screeches and roars in the distance and strange figures quickly moving about far away from where he was. Nate and Elena soon reached the treasure vault, but found that El Dorado was missing. They also found Sir Francis Drake's corpse. Meanwhile, Eddy and a pirate, the last one alive, ran into the vault, frightened by a monstrous noise outside. The pirate was grabbed from behind by a Descendant and dragged down into a pit. He and Nate soon came back-to-back as the ravenous monsters entered the vault through holes in the wall, fully revealed for the first time. Nate and Eddy resolved to work together to try and fend off the beasts. All the while, Elena tried lowering a rope from above so they could climb out, but was having difficulties. Eddy was then kicked off by a Descendant, and fell to his presumed death, though it is possible he survived, as Nate climbed up the rope and escaped. The pair ran from the monsters right behind them, making it to a German submarine bunker and locking the door behind them. They found a map showing that the Nazis moved the statue under the monastery. Nate went to restore power to an old German elevator in the facility they had set up, reluctantly since Elena would be alone with the Descendants on the other side of the door. He encountered and fought more monsters in the dark tunnels of the old Nazi base, finding dead bodies and blood splattered all over. The confusion soon came to a close when Nate, after activating the generator, re-entered a mysteriously lit room and witnessed an old projector on a table playing the black-and-white film strip of the German expedition. He also found Sir Francis Drake's letter explaining the curse in his last hours of life. Nate understood that the creatures stalking everyone on the island were in fact the mutated Spaniards. He then went on fighting the horrifying monsters while trying to reunite with Elena. Nate went back to the outter base, only to find that Elena had been captured by Roman and Navarro. As he escaped, he saw the mercenaries and Descendants fighting around him. He and Sully regrouped and entered the tunnels below the monastery. They located El Dorado, which was being examined by Roman and Navarro, but were unable to rescue Elena, held at gunpoint. Roman approached the statue and admired it, but was told by Navarro that the real treasure was inside. He opened the statue, and found it to be a coffin for the cursed mummy. He inhaled the dust and began coughing, gasping for air. Navarro smiled, fully aware of what was happening. Roman then turned around when his transformation took hold, his eyes pitch black and his mouth foaming. The berserk Roman moved to attack Navarro, but was shot through the head. Nate urged Navarro that the curse wiped out an entire colony, but Navarro dismissed his warnings, pointing out he knew more than anyone realized. Navarro revealed that the entire time he knew of El Dorado's true nature and planned to sell the mutagen to the 'right buyer' for an immense sum of money. He then had the statue lifted out of the cave via helicopter. Soon, the growling was heard, and the beasts crawled down the walls into the chamber. The Descendants began attacking the mercenaries as they tried to fire back, having little luck as they were pounced upon and eaten. Navarro fled with the captive Elena in tow. Nate ran after Navarro and successfully grabbed onto the statue as it was lifted out in a net. Below him, the Descendants continued to kill and eat the soldiers. He and Elena were able to stop Navarro aboard an ocean tanker he had set up outside the island, sending him sinking to the bottom of the sea with El Dorado. Nate, Elena and Sully all left together, El Dorado finally gone, though they would never forget their experiences and the horrific monsters they encountered. It is unknown what became of the Descendants after their idol was lost. Trivia *The Guardians in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves had a very similar role as the Descendants: both were supernatural creatures enslaved to defend the mythological thing that transformed them, El Dorado and the Tree of Life, respectively. Although the Guardians seem to be a lot more intelligent than the Descendants. *In the mission Desperate Times, after Chloe Frazer got trapped in an elevator, Nate said "Great, power's out, and a girl's trapped. I swear to God, if there's a zombie around the next corner..." as he walked, alluding to the Descendants. He made this reference because the scenario was very similar to when Elena had to wait for Nate to activate the elevator in the German outpost by going to the generator. *The Descendants were also referenced in Nate's journal on the 'scare-o-meter,' where they were referred to as the "slippery naked people." *It is unknown what became of the German soldier shown turned into a Descendant, whether he was shot by his former comrades or lived on to kill more of the Nazis on the island along with the mutated Spaniards. Category:Characters Sources and references Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted